Green Lantern Emerald Heart
by Frontline
Summary: After the End of the Sinestro Corps War, The Green Lanterns return to their individual sectors. Arisia is sent to Ceyrian to deal with a coup, still coming to terms with the aftermath of the war.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**All Green Lantern Characters and Concepts are copyright of DC Comics. No infringement is intended or any profit made. This story is property of Frontline and cannot be reproduced without my permission.**

Green Lantern:

Emerald Heart

Journal of Green Lantern 2815

The Sinestro Corp War is over.

I need to keep saying those words, because it still doesn't seem real, somehow. Right now, the memory is far too real. Around half the Corps is dead and many are still recovering from their wounds. Still, life goes on and there's a galaxy out there that needs us. Although, there's enough to keep me busy here. The Guardians of the Universe choose me to watch over this region of space, Sector 2815. I've been ordered to the Planet Ceyri, to investigate rumours of an uprising. Our intelligence suggests that there's been a coup there, with a rebel faction seizing control of the Capital City, Viltre. My mission is to infiltrate Viltre, assess the situation and gather further intelligence and offer what help I can, without giving away my presence. Just another day in the Corps. Time to shine.

Arisia stepped off the shuttle, into the spaceport and looked around with mild distaste. She'd been in many similar places and had always found them to be un-welcoming, no matter how new or well presented they were. There's always a grin utilitarian feel to any public building designed to accommodate large numbers of people that seems to lean them an oppressive feel. With her orange skin, yellow hair and pointed ears, she didn't exactly blend into the crowd. Fortunately, Ceyri received a lot of trade from off world, so she wouldn't attract too much attention. Despite the coup, a lot of traffic still came through the spaceports, although the visitors to Ceyri had changed significantly. Amongst the engineers and artisans, soldiers and security officers, farmers and ranchers were members of the criminal element: Mercenaries, Gunrunners and Smugglers. Clearly, the new _Kobai _of Viltre, Gorv Kintera, is keen to strengthen his position. Still, all the strangers coming through means that I'm simply another traveller in non-descript clothes without much money to her name. A blue shoulder cloak over a red shirt, tucked into black trousers. Sturdy travelling boots, a belt with a small pouch and a silver brooch on the cloak finish my outfit. No green; no sense in making it too obvious. I make my way to the customs desk and get my first glimpse of the Ceyrians. With skin in pale tones ranging from blues to greens, their most distinguishing feature is the array of spines that decorate their heads and run down the backs of their necks. I know from our intelligence reports that they have the natural ability to channel energy, although the full extent has not been documented. I approach the desk, noting the two Security guards standing by with energy weapons at their belts. They wear light armour and combat helmets with the visors raised, over grey body suits.

"Greetings and welcome to Viltre City. Please present your ID."

Silently praising Interlac, I casually choose my forged ID from my belt pouch and hand it to the official, who inserts it into the reader. The Corps does good work and I don't anticipate any trouble.

"Arisia Salyn?" She asks, and I nod.

"That's correct."

"Purpose of your visit?"

"I'm seeking employment. I'm a certified pilot and vehicle-operator, as well as a mechanic."

All of which is true; the Corps. taught me to pilot or fix almost anything in the galaxy.

"There are many such opportunities in the City right now. We need qualified workers. Duration of stay?"

"Long-term; semi-permanent."

"Excellent. I am approving your travel documents. I have also exchanged your current funds on your card for _Alstari._ Again, welcome to Viltre City."

Thanking the official and retrieving my ID, I leave the Spaceport, stepping out into the street. Building design seems to run towards long, low and squat, with nothing that I can see above three stories. Everything seems clean and well-maintained, with evidence of parks and greener areas amid the urban sprawl. Judging by the people as well as the buildings, this is clearly an affluent area. As I walk, I consider my position. I have two immediate concerns; a job and a place to stay. Let's consider employment, first. I need to avoid working somewhere corrupt or semi-legal where I can get decent money, and that means a smaller business. Housing will have to wait until I know where I'll be working. Across the street, I see a large building with a sign declaring 'Hover-Rail', which seems a promising place to start. Inside, as well as purchasing my ticket, I ask the attendant for where I might find work as a Mechanic.

"Take the Rail to the Industrial District." He replies, passing me my ticket.

I thank him and head onto the platform, preparing for a long day.

Two hours later, I've been walking streets that have ranged from merely utilitarian to utterly sleazy and I haven't had any luck. It's mainly large factories or engineering companies that my instincts tell me to steer clear off, or smaller businesses that I'm sure are fronts for something illegal. Suddenly, a shout comes from across the street and I have to fight to spin round, managing to turn casually. The source of the shout is several low warehouses, where a large vehicle with a wedge-shaped cab and a stocky body on which is mounted a double-barrelled cannon. A green-skinned Ceyriani had clearly leapt out of the cab and was now facing three others. Two of them were dressed in rough, scruffy clothes, their skin was grey or deep red, respectively and they had the look of those doing a job without much care for who they had to hurt. The third Ceyriani wore similar clothes, of higher quality, suggesting a more refined thug.

"…told you before, I want nothing to do with what you're offering. You'd do well to get off my property, Saliche."

"In case you haven't noticed, Kohli, times have changed now. This area belongs to us and we make the rules. I'll give you one more chance; join us."

Kohli shook his head:

"You don't listen, do you? In case _you_ haven't noticed, I make my own rules."

"A pity. Jeshok. Draye."

He chopped his hand in a quick gesture, and the two other Ceyriani advanced, energy surrounding their hands. They split up, circling Kohli, who raised his hands, ready to fight. Jeshok, his dark-red face twisting into a cruel sneer, launched a savage punch at Kohli. He took the blow on his muscular forearm, retaliating with a blow that drove his opponent back a step, allowing him to aim a savage kick at his knee. I've seen enough; undercover or not, I'm still a Green Lantern. I'm already moving by the time that Draye has slipped behind Kohli and my hand closes round his wrist, twisting hard to expose his abdomen for my kick to his ribs. Off-balance, my leg sweeps his foot and he lands on his back with the breath knocked out of him and my fist crashes into his temple, sending him into unconsciousness. Standing back up, I see Kohli and his opponent circling warily and I hold back, watching both the fight and Saliche, in case he tries something. It's not concern over macho pride that keeps me back from the fight; in these close quarters, we'll just get in each other's way. If he goes down, then I'll act. Turns out I needn't have worried. Ducking Jeshok's punch, Kohli responds with an uppercut, enhanced by his own energy powers, that lifts him off his feet. Quickly, I move to stand with Kohli, as Jeshok hits the ground. Saliche looks at his two henchmen on the ground and shakes his head.

"Can't rely on anyone, anymore." He mutters to himself, before turning back to Kohli.

"Enjoy this while you can, Kohli. We'll see you again, and soon." Leaving his unconscious minions discarded on the ground, he turned and walked away, seemingly unconcerned by what had just occurred. Arisia did not relax until he had turned the corner and then turned to Kohli.

"Nothing like a friendly welcome to a new city." She quipped, lightly.

Kohli grunted what may have been a laugh, and said:

"Saliche doesn't make the best of first impressions, does he? You fight pretty well for an offworlder. Most are as soft as a _Grentakh's _underbelly."

Arisia shrugged, casually.

"I've been in some rough places; I can take care of myself."

"Obviously. What brings you here, anyway."

"I'm looking for work. I'm a mechanic and a pilot."

Kohli looked at her shrewdly.

"Plenty of bigger companies out there, and easier to find. Why'd you choose to come here?"

"I don't trust big companies. They always squeeze their employees, every way they can."

Kohli nodded:

"Can't argue with that. And I do need some extra help. I'll give you a try. Come inside."

Kohli led her across the forecourt, pointing out the various buildings as they went.

"Vehicle hangers on the left; storage warehouses over there and these are our main offices."

Opening the door, he led inside, gesturing to the large table that dominated the centre of the room.

"Sit yourself down, and I'll fix us something to drink. Say, I never asked your name."

"I'm Arisia." She answered, taking the nearest seat, facing the door.

Kohli sat down opposite her, handing her a steaming mug and she took a cautious sip. The liquid was golden and tasted slightly sweet.

"I've got a job for you now, if you're willing."

Arisia nodded, and he continued:

"We'll be making a run outside the city to collect some _Tyra _Crystals. It's not without its' risks and I need a second gunner to go along. You interested?"

"You bet I am." Arisia said, earnestly.

"Good. We should be just about ready to go."

As he said that, a figure emerged from the door behind him; a young woman, perhaps five years younger than Arisia, wearing a blue top of woven cloth and white trousers with a green pattern of stylised arrows running down each leg. Her skin was scarlet, with highlights of white and her brown quills were tipped silver, although Arisia couldn't tell whether that was natural or cosmetic. Kohli stood up, to put his arm around her shoulders, and said proudly: "This is my_ chelli_, Myssal. Myssal, this is Arisia. I've hired her to help out for a while."

_Chelli _was _daughter_ in Ceyriani, Arisia remembered.

Myssal smiled warmly and said:

"Hi, nice to meet you." Turning to Kohli, she said:

"_Vys'a _ says that the _Lorya_ is ready to go, _Vys'o_"

Kohli grinned:

"Well, then, we shouldn't keep your _Vys'a _waiting. Arisia, are you ready to go?"

Arisia nodded and Kohli turned, leading them out of the offices, heading for the vehicle hanger.

Arisia swung off the ladder into one of the _Lorya's _turrets and turned to look at Synteal. Kohli's lifemate, or _desli _in Ceyrian, was the same scarlet shade as Myssal, with a strong-boned face and brown eyes filled with passion and a thirst for life. Unlike her daughter, she wore blue overalls stained with grease and pocked with burn marks in a couple of places. She wore a gun belt around her waist, with a holster carrying a small pistol and what appeared to be several grenades, as well as a helmet with a mounted spot-lamp. Reaching into a locker above her head, she produced an identical belt and passed it to Arisia, who calmly buckled it on. Synteal raised one eyebrow as Arisia calmly drew the weapon, checked the charge and safety, before stowing it back in her holster.

"Kohli was right; you're not like most of the offworlders. Most can't handle firearms."

Arisia blinked; clearly, Synteal wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"I've been in some rough spots. However, let's speak plainly. What you mean is, am I working for Gorv Kintera?"

"Are you?" Synteal replied, levelly.

"Clearly, you already feel you know the answer to that, or you'd never have brought me along. Or asked the question, at all. If you had any doubts, I'd be dead already and you'd just dump my body outside the city." Arisia said, taking her own helmet from another locker and slipping it on.

"Very sharp, Arisia. My instincts tell me that you're not with Kintera and that I shouldn't be suspicious. However, my instincts aren't always right. For now, though, I've no reason to distrust you."

She turned back to her station and Arisia turned her attention to the controls of her turret. It wouldn't do to get them killed because she wasn't familiar with the weapon. The set-up was simple enough; two pedals turned the turret left or right, while a joystick aimed the cannon along a vertical axis. The two turrets together provided a full 360 coverage of the vehicle, from both ground and air. Down in the cab, Kohli sat in the pilot's seat warming the drives, while Myssal sat next to him as co-pilot and navigator. Unlike her parents, Arisia could sense that she was more nervous about this run than they were. Her head set crackled, and Kohli said:

"We're ready to go. Activate your scanners and stay alert. Latest reports have _Jusax_ sighted in Sector 3, so we'll need to be careful.

_Jusax,_ Arisia knew, was the Ceyriani word for _outcasts. _Ceyriani who committed serious crimes were banished from the city to the wastelands. The tough ones survived and banded together to prey on vehicles and convoys that ventured out from the City. They knew the wastes well and their raiding parties had killed many travellers. Even before Kintera's rise to power, no one had been terribly willing to risk venturing into the wastelands to deal with them.

Kohli moved the vehicle through the hanger towards a heavily armoured door that slid open as the approached, revealing a metal tunnel that sloped downwards gently. Arisia turned and looked at Synteal questioningly and she replied;

"Armed vehicles like the _Lorya_ aren't allowed on the city streets, for obvious reasons. This tunnel connects to the main speedway that leads outside of the city. It prevents…accidents."

The silver walls of the tunnel, interspersed with glowing red beacons flashed passed, until they emerged into the wastelands. A sea of grey rocks as far as the eye could see, with flat expanses rising into jagged peaks that looked like knives stabbing into the cloudy sky. Despite the uniformity of the terrain, Kohli moved confidently, using his instruments, as well as his memory to guide him through the maze of rocks. Ten minutes passed slowly, but uneventfully, and Kohli pulled the _Lorya_ to a stop outside of a forbidding cave. He shut down the drive and Synteal climbed down out of the turret, followed by Arisia. Stepping outside, Arisia turned up the collar of the survival jacket that Kohli had given her against the biting wind. Underneath it, she felt the reassuring weight of the armoured vest and turned to follow the others towards the mouth of the cave, activating her spot lamp. Powerful though it was, it only illuminated the first few feet of the cave. Kohli entered first, with Myssal following close behind him. Drawing her weapon, Arisia strode in too, with Synteal behind her. Her spot-lamps cone of illumination showed jagged stone walls and passages spreading of the central tunnel, too numerous to count. With the darkness pressing around her, Arisia found her oath rising in her mind and felt an overpowering urge to light up the ring. Grimly, she forced her thoughts back under control and concentrated on listening for any sounds of movement. After five minutes, they emerged into a larger cavern and Arisia found that she didn't need her spot-lamp anymore. A pale blue glow suffused the area, coming from the stones that studded the walls.

"A strange energy field flows in waves across the wastelands. Where it focuses, it warps the stones molecular structure and forms Tyra Crystals. A portion of the energy remains within them, making an excellent power source." Kohli said, reaching into his pack, producing a thick rod about two hands long.

"When exposed to a certain energy frequency, the energy grows and releases, separating them from the wall."

Kohli thumbed the activator as the end glowed red and, with a faint cracking noise, the stones dropped off the wall to land in a pile. Kohli and Myssal gathered them up, stowing them in their backpacks, while Arisia and Synteal kept watch.

"That's it for this batch. Let's…"

The rest of his sentence was cut off, as a wailing cry echoed through the cavern.

Myssal crouched down, clamping her hands over her ears, as Kohli said:

"_Jusax._ Everyone, back to the Lorya, now."

Hauling Myssal up, he forced her on with a shove, drawing his weapon. Arisia and Synteal backed up quietly, sweeping the cavern for any sign of movement with their spot-lamps. Without warning, four creatures, all mangy fur and snarling fury, appeared round the corner, charging straight at them, Ceyriani clinging to their backs. Their six legs propelled them with terrifying speed and their thin bodies seemed to blend in with the shadows. Without conscious thought, Arisia brought up her pistol and triggered a volley of shots that caught the left rider in the chest. Red energy sparked around him and he fell from the saddle, stunned. Seeing the second rider fall from Synteal's shot, Arisia attempted to track the third rider, only to be flung to the ground. Synteal had tackled her, just as the remaining two creatures sprang, soaring through the space where they had just been. Beyond where they landed, Arisia could see that Kohli and Myssal had made the top of the incline and halted, just as Synteal's next shot struck the third rider.

"GO!" Synteal yelled, and Kohli nodded, dragging Myssal after him. Suddenly, she stumbled with a scream and pitched off the incline, just missing Kohli's desperate grab.

Seeing her fall, the remaining _Jusax_ spurred his mount forward, racing toward where Myssal had fallen. Knowing that Synteal would never get a clear shot, Arisia pushed past her, willing the ring into action. As she couldn't expose her identity, she had to be creative; she pumped ring energy into her muscles, pushing herself faster. Closing on the _Jusax, _she leapt, fuelling her jump with emerald willpower, to land behind the startled Ceyriani. Before he could react, she hooked an arm around this throat, levering him out of the saddle. Grabbing the reins, she pulled back hard and to the left, dragging the creature to a staggering halt, mere metres away from Myssal's prone form. Concentrating on controlling her mount, Arisia gestured to Synteal, who moved slowly past and checked on Myssal, gently helping her to her feet. Looking around, Myssal noticed that the other two creatures were prowling around the edge of the cavern, snouts pressed to the floor. Synteal and Myssal had moved to the top of the incline with Kohli and he hissed.

"Arisia, get a move on. There'll be more coming!"

Arisia spurred her unlikely mount forward, sending him bounding to the top of the incline and turning into the tunnel. Strangely, the creature seemed perfectly docile, willing and even keen to obey her directions. Seeing as she was at the rear of the group, she risked activating the ring, forging a connection between their minds and had to fight to keep from gasping. The creature was sentient; a name seemed to flow into her mind, through the ring.

"Nikor." She murmured to herself and it seemed that he rumbled in agreement.

She emerged from the cave to find that Kohli and the others had already boarded the _Lorya_, beckoning towards her.

"GO!" Arisia yelled, as the wailing cry echoed from the hills behind them and she spurred Nikor into a full gallop. Kohli disappeared into _Lorya_ and started the drives, as _Jusax_ appeared behind them. _Lorya's_ cannons opened with a devastating roar, pulses of red energy scattering their formation, stunning two riders. Arisia swung round in the saddle, her pistol firing and another _Jusax_ fell. Return fire sparked off the rocks around her and she crouched lower in the saddle, urging Nikor to go faster, snapping off shots when she could. Under the combined fire of the _Lorya's_ guns, two more _Jusax_ fell and the rest broke formation, fleeing into the hills.

Activating her helmet com-link, Arisia called:

"Kohli, everyone alright?"

"We're fine, Arisia. We need to get back to Viltre before they can assemble a larger raiding force."

Fifteen tense minutes passed slowly, but they saw no further sign of the Jusax, until they were outside the City entrance. Reluctantly, Arisia slipped from Nikor's back, reaching out to him with gratitude, reaching out to remove his bridle. Through the link, she sent the impression that he needed to hide, to keep away from the Jusax, and she felt that he understood. With an almost sad look, he turned and bounded away and Arisia watched until he was out of sight, before heading for the _Lorya_ and the safety of the city.

After they had stowed the Crystals, they gathered in the mess, where Myssal and Synteal were cooking dinner. Kohli sat down next to her, placing a small tray bearing a bottle and four glasses on the table. He opened the bottle and poured a healthy measure into each glass and Arisia caught the smell of liquor.

"_Inii. _Nothing better for driving the chill of the wastelands from your bones."

He said, passing her a glass, and knocking back his shot in one go, eyeing Arisia expectantly.

Rolling her eyes theatrically, Arisia drank hers in one gulp, slamming the glass onto the table, and Kohli laughed.

"Definitely not a soft offworlder!"

He looked over his shoulder at Synteal and Myssal, before continuing in a softer voice.

"I owe you a debt, Arisia. You saved Myssal, at your own risk. That is something I can never repay. As for Synteal's suspicions, consider them allayed. If you were really working for Kintera, you could have used your gun to appear to protect my _chelli_ with no risk to yourself. I don't know if you've found anywhere to stay yet, but we've got a spare room if you're willing. It's the least I can do."

Arisia considered; it _was_ late and Kohli seemed trustworthy. Besides, she had the ring, if it came to that.

"Thank you, Kohli." She said, smiling warmly.

Synteal came over, placing a large bowl in the centre of the table, filling with noodles, meat and vegetable, giving off a deliciously spicy aroma. Myssal passed out four plates and Synteal ladled out a generous helping. Arisia tucked in gratefully.

"Tell me about Gorv Kintera." She asked, hoping to sound casual "Who is he?"

Kohli glanced meaningfully at her.

"He'd call himself a freedom fighter and maybe he is, from his point of view. One beings' freedom, however, usually comes at the loss of the freedom of others. As freedom fighters go, he's one of the patient ones. He spent years gaining the trust, or at least the allegiance, of Viltre's criminal element, as well as the less scrupulous city officials. When his power was sufficient, he was able to engineer the coup that granted him control of the city, almost overnight. With the help of the Commander of the Watch Brigade, he trumped up charges against Governor Alain and had him arrested. Although, even that didn't seem to satisfy him; next day, Alain's transport exploded while he was being moved across the city, with no survivors. Despite his suspect rise to power, there was no one left in positions of influence to oppose him. Now, he controls this city through the Watch Brigade and the local gangs that have become his enforcers."

"Like Saliche." Arisia said, and Kohli nodded.

"Saliche and his gang, the Nightfangs, run this area and they want us to fall in line and pay their tribute."

"Why don't you?"

"One day, we may have to. For now, though, Saliche has bigger problems than us."

"What do you mean?" Arisia asked.

"Word is, the Resistance has been spotted in this area."

Kohli said, simply, and Arisia could tell that he was worried.

She let the subject drop and allowed the conversation to return to more simple matters, while her mind worked furiously. If she wanted to oppose Kintera, the Resistance would be a good place to begin.

Late that night, Arisia sat up in bed, listening for any noise from downstairs. It had been an hour since she had heard any movement and was fairly certain that Kohli and the others were asleep. Slipping out of bed, she raised her hand, pouring her will into the ring, being surrounded by emerald energy. When it faded, she was clad in the new costume that she had created to hide her identity. A black bodysuit, with green trim on the shoulders and around the waist. A helmet of overlapping metal plates covered her head with a visor that only the wearer could see through and her torso bore an armoured plate of similar design, adorned with the symbol of the Lanterns. Metal gauntlets and boots completed the costume.

Beneath the helmet, Arisia smiled to herself

It was time to bring some light to Viltre City.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Expect to see more in the future.**

**Reviews and comments welcomed.**

**Constructive criticisms welcomed.**


End file.
